***Liger 0 Xager***
by Xager
Summary: Liger 0 has a new transformation but is the liger going to obey him when it transforms? some B/L and B/N later chapters...


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids I am merely a Zoid fanfic writer.   
  
****Chapter 1: The Spike Team****  
  
So we meet again," the raven-haired zoid fighter responded."I guess so!" Bit said as he stood his ground calmly. "Smash!" went the trembling ground, breaking the silence. "Leena what are you doing here?" Bit asked Leena annoyed.   
"I came to join the fun, and to kill you for eating my food!" Leena said in a  
rather scary tone standing in her new zoid, the Gun Sniper Fusion."   
"My new Gun Sniper Fusion can obliterate your stupid Liger zero!" Leena boasted.  
"Yeah right! Liger Zero totally trashed your Gun Sniper at the Official Zoid Coliseum." Bit said as Leena's face turned all red."   
"Commander!" the trembling voice broke through their battle as the man with the command wolf came right next to the Blue Elephander.   
"Who is that? Leena asked questioningly.   
"Don't know, don't care!" Bit said carelessly.   
" Commence division on sector 42, secure perimeter with the Elephander, Iron Kong and the shield Liger." Said the Commander.   
"Got it Boss!" the other man said satisfied as he and the command wolf left.  
"Well nice seeing you again Bit." The Commander said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa how did you know my name?" bit shouted at the commander who just left with his Elephander.   
"Boom!" something went in the distance. "Huh?" bit looked confused.   
"A dark judge!" said Leena surprised.  
"Hahaha!" the dark judge laughed, battle mode...0999, the Blitz team versus the Spike team!"  
"Ready...Fight!"   
"Who's the spike team? Asked Bit.   
"Bit, Leena!" Brad interrupted coming with his Command wolf. This area is now a battlefield!" Brad said catching his breath.  
"Every team needs four battlers, so Jamie is flying the raynos, at least now he doesn't have to   
worry 'cause there's no one in their group with flying zoids." Brad commented.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" Bit scorched on.   
"Who is the Spike team?"  
"It's been a while, I'll tell you after the match..." Brad answered in a mysterious way.  
"No way!" Bit eyed the group. "It's the two guys we met before the match and their team, Bit grinned. They have a good collection of zoids." Bit said staring at their group.  
"Let's see, Hmmm, Brad you take the Shield Liger, I'll get the Elephander, Leena gets the Iron Kong, and Jamie gets the War Shark."  
" Haaaaaaa!" Bit hollered as he tried to use his new attack, the terra-crosser.  
The Iron Kong propelled backwards as His Liger Zero missed.  
The Iron Kong swung right at the Gun Sniper furiously while Leena kept missing all her shots." "Stupid Iron Kong!" she yelled as her zoid stood frozen out of commission,   
"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Jamie as his Zoid was soon out of Commission too hurling against the ground.  
It seemed only Brad and Bit had control over their battles.  
"We will not fail!" the men in the Iron Kong and the War shark Hollered speeding toward the Liger zero and the command wolf.  
The command wolf quickly totaled, and the Liger Zero soon running back to the Cargo Vehicle. "Doc, prepare the Jager!" Bit commanded.   
  
"If I can't beat them with my strength I guess I hafta use my speed," Bit said assumingly.   
"Bit watch it!" Leena roared at the Now almost totaled Liger,  
Once the zoid was in the Control dock the energy was soon gone by the Iron Kong's blow.   
The liger 0 totally stuck in side the control dock, tried activating the Jager, Schneider, and the panzer but all of them were stuck.   
Pretty soon, Dr. Tauros remembered about the fusion capsules. "Leena, Brad, use your fusion capsules!" Dr. Tauros said rushing to the control dock. Bit use the tanker to take them out! Sure thing Doc, but I sorta blew it up when I sorta..."  
"Sorta... Sorta what?" Doc eyed the Liger angrily. "Well you know when Me and Leena sparred at the coliseum? Yes... he replied. "WELL...? He answered abruptly. "Okay, okay I removed it and I jammed it in the raynos. "Bit you know better than that. "Not so sure about that," Leena said butting in.  
  
  
  
  
******What will happen to the Liger? What is exactly the fusion device and what does it do?******  
Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
